Each to His Own Destiny chapter 3
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: In the next exposive chapter Aoshi is up against a man from England and a master at Spearing. Can Aoshi win? The story starts in mid battle to create a heartpounding pulse. Join in! You won't wanna miss it1


Each to his own Destiny

Chapter 2: Aoshi's Hour

Aoshi was breathing heavily with a wound to his upper chest he had lost some blood. Not a lot but still enough to make him shiver at how close the spear had come to his neck. He gasped as the man he was fighting charged again. "THOUSAND STRIKES OF DEATH!" he said and started striking rapidly. Aoshi stepped back and back and back. He kept side stepping and dodging the spear by a hair each time. The spear was keeping up with Aoshi and these thrusts reminded of Hajime Saito master of the Gatotsu forward thrust. Aoshi tried to picture the sword strikes of Saito but couldn't put together a mental image; his focus was shattered by these thrusts. Finally Aoshi stepped back and had successfully dodged all 1,000 thrusts, but it was at a heavy price. He was now even more tired and could barely feel his muscles all this moving caused the blood to leak out faster. He was feeling a little woozy but the man with the spear must have been tired to for he was sweating. "You've done good swordsman but as the best spear fighter in all of England you will fall to my spear." He said proudly and held the spear in a new stance.

He was different this time before the held the spear like a rapier holding it forward with one hand. This time it was held with both hands and still forward. He disappeared and Aoshi gasped looking all around him cautiously. His voice came from everywhere, "I'm going to kill you swordsman, just wait a second LONGER!" he said and Aoshi jumped forward as he came down making a crater in the solid rock ground. Aoshi is knocked heavily by the blow and flies over skidding to a halt on the ground. Aoshi finally took out a bandage and quickly wrapped his wound. He hastily picked up both swords and went on the offensive. He was disappearing and reappearing and the Englishman just dodged every blow. He was working hard of course and sweating more and more as Aoshi kept swiping left, right, left, and right. Aoshi caught the man off guard though by leaping over him and getting behind him. The man spun with his spear making a wide diameter of 4 feet. Aoshi jumped and came down with a hard blow to the mans head.

The man stepped back and then pulled out a bandana and put it on his head. He charged Aoshi again this time Aoshi charged at the same time and they traded blows. The man took blows to the arms, why Aoshi got his legs cut well. They both jumped back but Aoshi's jump was short do to his injuries. "I'll kill you if it be the end of me." Aoshi said tending to his wounds. He had lost many pints of blood by now. Every time he moved his body begged him saying. No more please just stop no more! Aoshi grew more desperate and knew he had to kill this man for revenge. He was once again obsessed with being the best since his fiancé was now dead. He leapt into a tree and disappeared at great speeds. The Englishman finally looked worried so he took a defensive stance and Aoshi came at him from the left. Plunging his sword into the Englishman's right arm, the Englishman got him back by plunging the spear into his left arm. Aoshi ran and slid to a halt 10 feet away. He dropped one of his swords because he couldn't feel his left arm anymore. He had his right arm left now and had to revert to his old fighting style.

The Englishman sneered and looked proud as he held with one arm his spear. He charged not giving Aoshi time to recover Aoshi's defense was dropped by ½ but with only one sword his speed increased. Though tired, Aoshi kept up blocking every strike. He leapt into the air and came down but the man blocked. Aoshi got behind him but the man ran forward and spun throwing the spear. A stunned Aoshi took a blow to shoulder on the same side his injured arm was. Slowly the world got blurry and Aoshi was about to tumble forward. At his rate of blood loss Aoshi couldn't lose anymore. Using his belt from his coat he tied the wound. Aoshi got up and realized this was it now or never. "Kiten Kempu!" he said and vanished moving faster than before. The Englishmen simply sneered as if he saw Aoshi's every move. As Aoshi came in from head on with his triple strike the Englishman ducked and then brought the spear up shoved it into Aoshi's heart. Aoshi gasping for air cursed the man and fell over dead in a pile of blood… Things weren't looking well as the first two out of the five died. Sanosuke won but at the price of his life, and Aoshi didn't even win but died. The Englishman later went back to his country but was tried and killed for treason leaving to Japan without letting anyone know.


End file.
